Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in her piano school, Tiffany needs to master at least $127$ songs. Tiffany has already mastered $25$ songs. If Tiffany can master $8$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take her to move to the maestro level?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Tiffany will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Tiffany Needs to have at least $127$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 127$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 127$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 8 + 25 \geq 127$ $ x \cdot 8 \geq 127 - 25 $ $ x \cdot 8 \geq 102 $ $x \geq \dfrac{102}{8} \approx 12.75$ Since we only care about whole months that Tiffany has spent working, we round $12.75$ up to $13$ Tiffany must work for at least 13 months.